shinnaifandomcom-20200215-history
Shinnai
Overview Shinnai is the name of the region that encompasses the Six Islands '''and at the start of the role-play is united as '''The Shin Empire. '''For the majority of its history, the region of Shinnai has been stuck in constant warfare with different Warlords (daimyō). Slowly each of the six islands were finally united under a singular daimyō. Then '''The War of Six Kings between the six Daimyos finally occurred and the nation was united under a single banner...for now. Shinnai is a militaristic nation with a strict caste system, a long history of war, and a culture that is heavily defined in ones faith and honor. Geography All geography can be found here. '' Culture '''Honor', faith, and loyalty are the three main tenements of Shin society. They believe firmly in the honor they bring their clan and themselves. Whether it is earned through battle, tremendous deeds, or faithful service to their chosen lord. They believe that loyalty is typically above all else, but not necessarily to the flag. Loyalty to their Daimyo, their cause or even their neighbors count. To say there isn't betrayal in Shin society would be incorrect, as dark politics run deep. Its just who or where a person decides to place their loyalty. Even their faith is deeply entwined with honor and loyalty. Serving your ancestors proudly so they may protect your name. It is not uncommon for the people of Shin to kill themselves due to dishonor. A great failure could taint a clans name and as a result the ancestors of said clan may turn on the living descendants if the person is not punished. As time as progressed though, suicides are less common and other forms of punishment appear to please the ancestors. The Empire of Shin at the start of the role-play, is primarily a male dominated society. Women are expected to serve their husbands. This, however, is not rule so much as tradition. Plenty of women are able to strike out on their own and prove their own self-worth. But they have to work for it. Marriage in the lower castes, is typically monogamous. But in the higher castes, multiple wives is not uncommon. With one wife being the main one and in charge of the household. Ideology Shin '''interaction with the world is limited. For the most part, they are unaware of the world that surrounds them. Most of the oceans around them are unexplored. They do know of the main continent to the west, but they know little about it. Their interaction with them is small. They do engage in basic trade but care not about their politics, who their leaders are, or whatever is happening to them there. As a result, they are in a way xenophobic. Distrusting of outsiders and even downright hostile to those that have a different faith. Strength is seen as a necessity in their government -- even in the empire as new as it is. People are used to be ruled over violently and fear used as a tool. A leader that cannot rule over their subjects with an iron fist are likely to be disposed. Though, there are cases where a leader has shown to be kind and the people love them. In '''Shinnai it is difficult to have a middle ground between the two. Religion There is no singular head of religion in Shinnai. It's not organized on a national scale and more local. The entirety of the religion is based on the worship of ones ancestors. That they go to a different world much like our own where they watch over their living descendants and either bless them with good or bad luck depending on the actions that the clan and its people make. Shin Castes Emperor/Imperial Family For the longest time, there was no one above Daimyō in the caste system until the creation of the Empire. Now, the Emperor and his family sit at the very top of the caste system. Daimyō The ''Daimyō ''are the feudal lords of Shin. They are each in charge of their respective regions ('The Six Islands) and employ their own samurai and retainers.'' '''Samurai The Samurai are the warrior caste of Shinnai. As time has progressed, Samurai have become more and more powerful. They answer only to their Daimyo. Only about 10 percent of the population make up samurai. '''Ronin '''are class of samurai who do not answer to a particular Daimyo. They are rare and typically serve as mercenaries. Samurai tended to live in the castles of their Daimyo. Samurai at the start of the role-play are only men. '' '''Sorcerers/Sorceress' Magical users in Shinnai, despite the strictness of the Order, is regarded highly with superstition and distrust but no one is dumb enough to spit on a Sorcerer or treat them poorly. As a result, and the likelihood of close proximity with a lord, they sit below Samurai socially but higher than Farmers and Peasants. '' '''Farmers and Peasants' Just below the Samurai, sit the Farmers and peasants. Farmers are superior to artisans and merchants because life depended on the food that they produced. '' '''Artisans ' Artisans produce many beautiful and necessary goods. But they are considered less important than farmers. Even master sword smiths and others of master craft. They typically lived in their own section of a major city. '' 'Merchants ''Merchants in Shinnai are considered parasites that thrive off of the work of others in Shin Society. They were typically segregated to their own parts of major cities. Despite this, they could easily gain great wealth and political influence. '' '''Others Actors, wandering bards, convicted criminals, prostitutes, and foreigners all sit at the bottom of the caste system. '' Government ''See Imperial Government of Shin History